


Ambivalence (Iwaoi)

by xawesometrio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Boys, Fluff and Angst, IwaOi Week, Lemon, Love, M/M, Model AU, Sex, Sexual Content, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xawesometrio/pseuds/xawesometrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is a model and Iwaizumi Hajime is your typical one night stand bad boy. They accidentally cross paths and find themselves in a predicament, everyone thinks they're dating. Despite Iwaizumi's best efforts he might actually start to fall for Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The evening sky was darkened by the clouds as rain poured down on the streets. The bright lights from the interior of the bus made it almost impossible to see outside. The public vehicle was almost empty, consisting of him, an older man, and a group of giggling teenage girls. Iwaizumi was at the front, but he could still hear their excited squeals and giggling. “He's so hot!” One of the teens breathless voice reached him. The girls were crowded around a single magazine, each one desperately trying to see the page better. “Do you think Oikawa would let us get a picture if we met him? He's supposed to be in this area right? Ah he's such an attractive model! What if he fell in love with one of us?!” They screamed in unison, going back to fawning over the pages. Really, Iwaizumi would never understand stuff like that. He doubted this Oikawa would even give them a picture, and he definitely wouldn't fall in love with them. Celebrities were just too wrapped up in themselves to care about people like them. 

The bus screeched to halt outside of a bar, the neon lights from inside reflecting off the rain like colorful shooting stars. It was beautiful, but Hajime didn't have enough time to sit there and admire them, this was his stop. Quickly he stood, ignoring the girls as they suddenly turned their attention on him. “He's hot too!” He rolled his eyes and dashed out into the rain just as the bus pulled away. It wasn't that he didn't agree with them, he just found it irksome when it came from someone he wasn't hitting on in the first place. Besides, he didn't swing that way.

He stepped inside the bar, breathing in the scent of alcohol and desperation. He had never been to this bar before, but he owned places like this. This was his territory no matter where he went. 

“Oh, sorry!” A mop of brunette hair clouded his vision and Iwaizumi was forced to look up at a tall attractive male. They were close together, far closer than common courtesy would allow, but it gave him a good view. The male smiled in an apology and ran long fingers through his hair.

“At least you didn't have a drink I'm your hand....” Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side, sizing up the male with a slight smirk. “How about I get you one?” 

The strangers brown eyes flashed with surprise, before he quickly covered it up with a smirk of his own. “That would be nice.” Those fingers reached out and brushed a dark strand of hair off of Haijime’s forehead. The rain must have pressed it flat to his face, how annoying. Yet a thrill of excitement ran down his spine. This game, this was one he could play. Iwaizumi took the man's hand in his and led him through the swaying bodies to the bar. There was no way he could leave this pretty boy on his own. He would be swallowed up by men and women alike. Tonight, he was his. 

Once the two of them had acquired a drink, they quickly went to find a seat in a dark corner where the music wasn't as loud and eyes wouldn't follow Iwaizumi’s prey as much. “It's really raining out there, huh?” The man's carefree voice carried over the music, floating there. He spoke like an excited child, so innocent, slightly annoying, but it was… intoxicating in its own way. 

“Yeah, I'm sure it will let up soon, but not before we have a few drinks.” Not before he had his way with this male. From the longing stares in their direction, he figure plenty of people wanted to be in his shoes right now. The thing that pleased him the most though, was that the brunette brushed them all off, his eyes fixated only on Iwaizumi.

“Oh? I'm glad. I'm only here so I don't get all wet. I tend to get in trouble if I don't always look picture ready.” There was something in that chocolate gaze, almost like he was searching for something that Iwaizumi might know. Like those words should make something click, but he didn't know what. 

“Must be difficult with a face like that.” His smirk was back, challenging the other male. It was a far cry from the truth of course, the brunette was extremely attractive. 

The male pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a child throwing a tantrum. “So mean! I'll have you know plenty of people find me attractive!” 

Iwaizumi responded with a soft hum, his emerald gaze flickering back to the bar. He could see it in their eyes, that lust, that want to take the man who sat across from him. It was all a primal need, one that was very dangerous if a person didn't have self control. At the moment, the only thing keeping them away was the fact that iwazumi himself was sat across from their prey. The moment he moved away, this man would be overwhelmed and they would have their way with him. “I can see that…” He mumbled, turning his gaze back to companion. “Do you not realize how much they all want you, or do you not care?” He noticed the brunette shift uncomfortably, those almond eyes flickering to the bar.

“I do notice, but there's not much I can do. I was actually about to leave when I ran into you. Which is silly I guess. I don't know the area and I would just get lost… but I had figured it was better than being here. They leave me alone when you're here though.” There it was again, that apologetic smile. It had caught his attention the moment he had run into this male. 

Iwaizumi moved closer the brunette, staring him dead in the eyes. “I only do what I'm allowed to.” He leaned forward, smirking as the other blushed and let his eyes flutter closed, but Hajime just grabbed the man's drink and brought it to his lips. Chocolate eyes fluttered open to be met with his amused smirk and raised eyebrow. “I was thirsty.” He explained. “Did you think I was going to do something else?”

The male blushed furiously and looked away, stammering. “I… uh… no, I.. no…” Iwaizumi chuckled and placed the drink down, cupping a tan cheek in his large hand as he pulled the man into a kiss. It started off slow, giving the other a chance to push him away if he wanted to, but once he was sure the male wanted this it became rough. Iwaizumi’s chapped lips pressed against those smooth, soft ones. He felt the man tangle his fingers in his hair and he allowed his own hands to wander, resting on the brunettes hips so he could pull him into his lap. He knew those eyes were still watching them, still lusting after the panting mess who now sat in his lap. Iwaizumi slid his tongue into the man's mouth, taking pleasure in the fact that the other almost immediately submitted to him. His hand began to wander even more, but his partner pulled away with a groan. 

The brunette’s phone was ringing on table. How depressing, he didn't want to stop yet. “Sorry.” The male panted, quickly answering. “It's stopped raining already? Hmm, yeah I'm still at that bar. I only had one drink. Am I safe..?” That chocolate gaze locked with Iwaizumi’s green hues and a smirk spread across his face. “Mm, maybe. Alright, I'll see you soon.” He hung up and stuffed his phone into his back pocket. 

“Just maybe?” Haijime’s voice was huskier than usual and it seemed to have a pleasing effect on the other because he shuddered slightly. 

“Yes, well I figure no one else is going to dare to try and take me, that kiss made your intentions quite clear, but who knows whether you'll let me go or not.”

Iwaizumi chuckled softly, kissing along the male's neck. “So he's smarter than he looks.” He mumbled, nipping at the skin. “I'll let you go, but only after this.” He pressed their lips together once more, slipping his tongue past those swollen pink ones. They became lost in each other, tangling their fingers in clothing, hair, and skin. Hajime’s hand began to wander once more, only to be cut off a second time. 

“Oikawa, come on let's go! Stop whoring around, I don't have time for this.” The face of a pretty female came into view as the male ripped himself away from Iwaizumi, eyes flashing with annoyance and another expression. Hurt? Well, that couldn't be helped, phrasing like that could be upsetting, but what caught his attention most of all…

“Oikawa…?” He remembered those girls on the budls. They had said something about a person named Oikawa. A model? This man was definitely attractive enough to be one. They had even said he was supposed to be in this general location… “I don't know the area and I would just get lost.” Could he be…?

Oikawa blushed even more and smiled shyly. “Uh yeah, I guess I never introduced myself. I usually don't have to.. sorry about that…” He seemed at a loss for what to say until it dawned on Hajime that he hadn't told the other his name either. 

“Iwaizumi. You're a.. um, a model?” He shifted uncomfortably. Talk about irony. 

“A really popular one too, which means he shouldn't be around the likes of you. Come on Tooru, we have to go.” Iwaizumi gritted his teeth in frustration, this woman annoyed him. Could she be a girlfriend? No, she was too cold for that… 

“One second.” The brunette ran up to him and pressed their lips together once more. “I'm sorry about my manager, she's a bitch. I.. uh… I have a shoot this Saturday by here. Can I meet you outside here?” Those chocolate eyes shone with hope, but Hajime found himself shaking his head despite himself. 

“I'm a one night kind of guy, besides, you can't be seen with the likes of me.” He growled, pushing himself up from his seat and storming from the bar. Dammit, just his luck. He didn't know how to deal with someone like Oikawa, and it wasn't because he was famous. Hajime slipped into a deserted alleyway and gripped his face in his hands. He didn't know how to deal with people that caught him off guard like that. 

Oikawa Tooru, what have you done to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, it helps to hear back from you guys! Also please subscribe and leave kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi was torn from bed by the shrill scream of the phone, piercing the silence of the morning. It was too early for this. The sun was just barely rising, its golden rays were only beginning to tentatively reach out to the dim world around him. He didn't want to answer, but he figured it must be important. Anyone with his number knew to never call him in the morning unless it was an emergency. 

“Hello?” His voice was a sleep induced croak, better than he feared it might be. “Do you know what time it i-” 

“I didn't know you had a boyfriend.” The voice on the other end cut him off, freezing him in place. The tone wasn't angry, just more surprised and confused. 

“I-I don't. What are you going on about Kageyama?” Hajime sat up in his bed, pressing his fingers into the sides of his phone. What the hell was going on?

“That's not what the guy on the news is saying. There's even a picture of the two of you together. Iwaizumi, who is this guy? You're dating someone famous?” 

Hajime’s response caught in his throat and he struggled to breathe. Kissing someone? A famous person. “Oh god, Oikawa… he's saying I'm his what?!? What channel is this?” He threw himself across the room, fumbling with the cool plastic remote as he turned on his TV. 

A silence answered him until Iwaizumi growled angrily, growing impatient. “Channel 4. Iwaizumi, he's attractive…”

“I know that Kageyma, thanks for calling, but I'm not dating anyone. Especially not someone as shitty as him.” He hung up and threw his phone back on the bed, quickly pressing the number 4 on his remote. There must have been someone who took a picture of them last night. Then again, maybe Kageyma heard wrong…? He doubted it, but maybe… All hope dissipated when his face flashed up on the screen. His tan fingers were tangled in Oikawa’s hair as the male leaned forward in his lap. There was no room for anymore doubt. He recognized the black tattoo of birds flying from a feather going across his own forearm. 

“Tell me Tooru, how long have you and this Iwaizumi been dating?” The reporter leaned forward, a jealous glint in her blue eyes. 

Oikawa shifted slightly, avoiding eye contact with her. “Uh, not long…” A pink blush dusted his face as the crowd reacted, mostly in squeals and disappointed cries. 

“Oh? And you still refuse to tell us his first name. It's a pity we couldn't meet him. Does he live here in Tokyo? Maybe while you're still here, you could come back with him?” Hajime felt a twinge of sympathy for the guy, he was obviously cornered and uncomfortable. The picture had probably just popped up in the interview and Oikawa had panicked with an explanation. “Stop whoring around”, maybe he was trying to make that reputation go away. 

“Uh, I don't think that will go well, because I kind of wanted to keep him to myself, you know? It's a little crazy always being in the spotlight, and he's one of those guys who just, likes things to be his own way.” That apologizing smile again. He really wanted to smack it off of Oikawa’s face, but part of him wanted to kiss it away as well. 

“What the hell. We kissed, it was nothing special!” He growled, cracking his knuckles. This was not what he signed up for when he went into that bar last night. 

“Ah, I see… well maybe if you change your mind! We'll be right back after this break!” The lady flashed a fake smile at the camera and it panned out to the exterior of the building. With a start, Iwaizumi realized he recognized the place. It was just down the street from where he lived. If he could talk to Oikawa, get him to confess this was all a lie, then maybe he could move on and forget the annoyingly handsome brunette.

He hardly hesitated, rushing to change into something clean. Once he was ready, he charged outside of his apartment, racing to the news studio. The sun was up by now and the streets were becoming crowded with the early morning rush, but Iwaizumi still found a way to make it fairly easily. The doors were blocked by a crowd of people, fans of Oikawa and other guests probably. There was no way he would be able to get through without drawing attention to himself. The last thing he needed was getting trampled by a bunch of jealous fangirls. He would have to wait. 

Hajime sighed and leaned against the side of the building, frowning up at the dirty brick walls. This all could have been avoided so easily, but he didn't regret it too much. He recalled the taste of Oikawa’s lips, like aged vanilla. His voice, how it seemed so innocent, but if he looked closely into those chocolate hues he could see the intelligence glinting there. He was just so, addicting. The fact that they had been stopped twice wasn't helping him either. 

“Tooru, quietly now, they're still waiting at the front for you to come out. They don't know about this back exit.” Iwaizumi jumped at the sudden intrusion on his thoughts. His eyes flickered over to see the reporter and Oikawa, sneaking in his alleyway, but they both froze when the caught sight of him. 

The woman screamed softly and gripped the brunette’s arm, hiding behind him. Hajime had almost expected her to be all over him since she had been so fixated on the subject before, but then it occurred to him, he had his hood up and it was still a little dark. To them he probably looked like some punk in a dark alley, which wasn't exactly wrong. 

“Oikawa, we need to talk.” He mumbled, pulling his hood down. The model looked like he stopped breathing altogether. It would have been funny if his face wasn't turning blue. “Hey, come on breathe. There's a café down the street, maybe we won't get bombarded with people there. Let's go.” Iwaizumi gave him no chance to protest, gripping the man's hand as he led him away from the reporter and the crowd. 

“Iwa-Iwaizumi? You, why are you here? Oh! Oh I'm sorry about the interview! Someone took a picture and my manager was saying if they found out I was just making out with some random guy it would ruin everything, and I freaked out. I'm actually really glad I got to see you again. I couldn't stop thinking about last night, I really enjoyed myse-” 

“Tooru, right? Shut up, you're rambling.” He heard the brunette gasp slightly and the grip on his hand tightened. It was enduring how flustered he seemed, but Hajime was too annoyed to do anything but keep walking. 

“S-sorry Iwa-chan, I just can't stop talking around you it seems.” This stopped him right in his tracks and he swung around to face the other male. 

“Don't call me that. My name is Iwaizumi… or Hajime if you really insist on calling me something else.” They were close again, so close he could feel Oikawa’s breath fanning over his face. That vanilla scent clouded his senses and he pushed the male into a dark corner, brushing their lips together. A soft moan was elicited from the taller man as he let himself be pushed back, their lips connecting in a passionate and rough kiss. He shouldn't be doing this, he came to tell Oikawa off. This was more than one night. This wasn't supposed to happen! 

Oikawa carefully slipped his tongue into Iwaizumi's mouth, and unlike last night, the brunette seemed to be fighting for control. Hajime ground their hips together, forcing the other to gasp, but it seemed to only make him more greedy. He was going to lose control if he didn't stop now, damn this man for filling his head with fog. 

With great effort he pulled away, glaring up into those almond eyes. He loved how clouded over they became from just a simple kiss. “I came, to tell you that you needed to stop the lies.. I'm not your boyfriend. I don't do relationships.” Hajime gritted his teeth and removed himself completely, still heading in the direction of the café. If Oikawa wanted to talk about it, they would have to do so once he got some coffee. It was too early for him to be dealing with stuff like this. The little shop was a little crowded, but just enough that there was a soft hum in the background. It was a comforting noise that settled his nerves. 

Oikawa sat across from him, staring sadly at his coffee, refusing to meet Iwaizumi's intense gaze. What was it with this guy? Was he a child or a man? “I understand where you're coming from Hajime, but I don't have much of a choice. Could you… could you please just play along while I'm in Tokyo? I'll only be here for a week and then we can have some tragic breakup because we can't deal with a long distance relationshi, or something like that. It's a lot to ask of someone, I know, but I can take you to fancy places and buy you nice things.” 

“Like a sugar daddy? No thanks. I have a life you know, and I can't just drop it all to play the celebrities’ boyfriend…” He dropped his emerald gaze to his hands, ashamed that he was making Oikawa have such a pained expression. “I don't… I don't know how to deal with a relationship, Tooru. It wouldn't look natural, they would catch on immediately.” If I stay with you too long I don't know if I will be able to make it out of this okay.

“If that's all you're worried about, please don't! Just act how you always do! You were really smooth last night, that works perfectly!” Oikawa flashed him a smile, a really big one with his eyes closed and a slight blush coating his cheeks. “Be my boyfriend, Iwa-chan?” 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” He hissed, feeling his own cheeks heat up slightly. Iwaizumi looked down at his cup, swirling the contents around as if the answer would suddenly appear in the smooth liquid. “If it's just for this week.. I'll play the part, but don't expect me to be all intimate with you.” 

The brunette laughed and grabbed his hand, pressing those soft, pink lips to his knuckles. “This week will be the best week you've ever had, I promise!” 

Hajime quickly pulled his hand away, his throat constricting to the point where he could only hum in agreement. Why did he have to be like that? It threw him off balance every time. 

“May I have your phone?” Iwaizumi blinked back into focus, frowning in confusion. “So I can give you my number silly! We need to be able to contact each other. I'm not on the news everyday, just every other day.” The brunette winked at him, giggling softly. 

“Oh, um yeah.” Hajime slowly handed over his phone, running his fingers through his thick, dark hair. Being around Oikawa was like trying to predict the weather, it threw you off balance and kept you constantly second guessing yourself. Tooru raised up two fingers to create a peace sign, a bright smile on his face, snapping the picture with the two of them in it. Iwaizumi looked a little flustered and grumpy with his almost permanent scowl, especially with the brunette next to him looking like a ray of sunshine. 

“There, just in case someone doesn't believe you when you say you're dating the famous Oikawa Tooru.” He explained, handing his phone back with a kiss to his cheek. 

“It was already all over the news, I doubt I could even try to deny it.” Hajime grumbled, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Hand me your phone so I can give you my number.” After they had exchanged numbers and drank their coffee, the two slipped out of the café and into the busy streets of Tokyo. It was beautiful in the morning and the few times he actually woke up early, Iwaizumi would go for a little jog. It might seem chaotic to anyone who didn't actually live there, but it was a comfort to him. At least this was still the same after such an insane morning. 

“By the way, how did you know where to find me?” Oikawa asked, connecting their hands so that he could swing them back and forth. It annoyed Iwaizumi, but he kept their fingers tangled, looking straight ahead. “I live close by and I recognized the building. I actually live in those apartments over there.” He nodded to a plain, tall building. It was a little worse for wear, but in his budget. His actual apartment looked much better than the outside suggested it did. 

“Huh!? Really? Can I see your apartment, Hajime?” Oikawa wasn't really waiting for him to reply, the model just tugged Iwaizumi along as he raced for the tall building. 

“It's not like you're giving me much choice.” He grumbled, racing alongside the brunette. There was something about the way that his hair bounced that made him want to run his fingers through it. Iwaizumi pushed the thought away, shaking his head. Even if they were supposedly together, he wasn't sure what the limits were with this guy. He obviously wasn't opposed to kissing. 

With a swift movement, Iwaizumi granted them access into the building, leading the way to the third floor where his apartment was situated. He quickly unlocked his door and held it open, letting Oikawa slip in before shutting it once more. 

“You live in a small apartment! It's kind of… cute.” The brunette smiled and fell onto his bed, sighing happily. “It smells like you..” Tooru’s voice suddenly became deeper, sending chills down Hajime’s spine. He couldn't hold back a slight gasp. 

“Well, I would hope it smells like me. It is my bed after all.” He mumbled, laying next to the mysterious man that had barged into his life. Being this close to him, Hajime couldn't keep himself from connecting their lips in a soft kiss. It was an odd change of pace from his useless rough, assertive ones, but he almost didn't mind this slow pace with Tooru. He felt a leg wrap around his hip as Oikawa tangled their bodies together. Their hands catiuously searching, trying to find the other's limits. Iwaizumi finally found it when his hand touched Oikawa’s inner thigh causing the male to gasp and flinch away with a dark blush. 

“Hajime.. just… just kissing.” Tooru whispered, moving back so that their bodies were pressed into each other once more. 

Iwaizumi nodded, kissing the male's forehead. “I understand.” 

This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! This work is also being posted on my fanfiction.net account. Link is: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12045383/1/ if you want to read this on there ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

How Oikawa had convinced him to come here, Hajime had no clue. The place was crowded with rich people, laughing and asking for more and more expensive things. He slipped his tan fingers against a silk suit and just about threw up when he saw how much it costed.

"You ready to look fancy Iwa-chan?" The brunette giggled, blowing a kiss to his cheek.

Iwaizumi had honestly given up on getting the obnoxious male to call him something other than Iwa-chan, but it still irked him. "Tooru, these suits cost more than my life." He mumbled, scrunching his nose up at the expensive fabrics.

A breathy laugh pulled his attention to a girl with too much makeup and an obviously fake chest. Usually he wouldn't judge, but her plastic boob was sliding out of her skin tight black dress as if saying 'look at me!' It made it hard to ignore. "A handsome young man like you should realize he's worth more than these cheap suits! Oikawa, seriously, your friends are so funny!" That fake laugh again, but now she was clinging to the brunette's arm, pressing herself against him. "I love it when you come here! I take it you have a party tonight? Take me as your date, Tooru!"

Iwaizumi found himself carefully detaching the woman from the model with a frown. "Sorry, but that roll has already been filled. He's taking me." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in a clear sign, back off. Whether their relationship was real or fake, it didn't matter, he didn't like anyone trying to steal away his date.

"Ah, Iwa-chan's so scary when he gets protective!" Oikawa laughed, hugging the shorter male from behind. Instead of shrugging him off, Hajime wrapped his arm around his lean waist, keeping the boy close.

"O-oh! So you must the Iwaizumi that Tooru was talking about on the news… I thought you might have broken up by now, uh… right, let's get you in a suit! Miki will take care of you!" The girl stammered before rushing off.

"Hmm, at least she didn't ask for my number again. She tries to get me to go on a date with her everytime I come to Tokyo. I don't think she realizes I don't feel the same way." The brunette blushed and tangled their fingers together, moving back to look at some prototypes. "You should wear a vest that still shows your arms… I like your tattoo and I don't want you to cover it up."

Hajime blinked slowly, blushing a little as well. "I thought your manager said I needed to look like a gentleman?" Oikawa just stuck out his tongue in obvious disregard. "Why do I have to go to Oikawa? Didn't you say yesterday that you wanted to keep me out of the public eye?"

Tooru froze, suddenly he didn't look so cheerful. "If I keep hiding you, then they'll find you eventually. I don't want them to bother you when you're away from me, so if they get their shots when we're together, you can have your privacy."

Iwaizumi sighed and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder, kissing a bit of skin that wasn't covered by his shirt. "I see, well I guess that works.." Yesterday, when Oikawa had come to his apartment, he had gotten a call from his manager announcing that the two of them needed to attend a party the next day. At first Hajime had protested, but after a lot of pleading and puppy dog eyes, he found himself waking up early so that the two of them could go shopping today. This guy was ruining his sleep schedule.

"Iwaizumi, right? What type of suit were you looking for?" A new girl, probably Miki, asked.

Hajime glanced over at Oikawa and sighed, untangling himself so he could properly talk to the girl. "You have any vests?"

An hour later they were walking out the shop with Tooru humming happily. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and flicked the back of the brunette's head with a sigh. "At least try and act your own age, idiot."

"So mean, Iwa-chan! You should too you know! You're too serious all the time, do you ever smile?" Hajime just rolled his eyes, glancing down at the bag in his hand. Oikawa hadn't let him see how much it costed, but it was probably a lot. He felt bad, but the loss of money didn't seem to affect the other.

"Sometimes, but I don't see the point in smiling all the time. It makes it insincere." Like yours.

Oikawa seemed to catch onto the silent words, his eyes suddenly turning downcast. "Smiling makes everything better, and no one tries to pry because you look happy. I guess that's what scowling does for you, huh? You scare them away while I trick them. We're a scheming duo from Hell." Tooru laughed, shooting Iwaizumi a cheeky wink. Hajime quickly looked away, scowling even more now. His face felt hot, too hot for such a simple wink. "Come on, we need to get changed. The party starts soon!" The brunette quickly tugged him to a cab and they were off.

Iwaizumi watched Tokyo slide by, taking in the rush of people and lights. They were heading to a much nicer part of the city, probably where Oikawa lived. Did the guy live in a mansion or something? His question was soon answered as they pulled up to a large house, not quite big enough to be a mansion, but certainly close. There was already music coming from inside and flashing lights. The party had started without them.

"Tooru, is this your house?" He asked as they stepped out of the cab, heading up the stone driveway.

"Mm, you're wondering how everyone got here before me? My manager probably let them in. Hopefully nothing has been broken." The brunette led the way inside, waving to the guests who noticed them.

They were all dressed so fancy, standing around, swaying their hips to music. It wasn't too different from the bars that Hajime had become accustomed too, but they were all too attractive and rich. There were no sweaty geezers sitting in the corner, hungrily eyeing a scantily dressed girl. Actually, the girls here wore much more clothing than what he was used to. Men wore suits, chatting and drinking. It was like a modern ball. Rich people were weird, and Oikawa just blended in with it all, even with his plain white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Somehow he looked as fancy and handsome as the guys with nice suits.

"Come on Iwa-chan, we can go change in my room. Only I have the key to there, so we shouldn't find any… surprises." Tooru gripped his hand harder, making sure they weren't separated in the crowd, or maybe he saw how uncomfortable Iwaizumi looked. He felt underdressed and much too grouchy to be around these bubbly models.

It was a relief to find themselves alone in Oikawa's bedroom, the music vibrating the floorboards ever so slightly. Otherwise, it was as though there was no one else in the house but them. Immediately the brunette started stripping, discarding his clothing until he was standing in boxers with little green aliens. He couldn't help it, Hajime started to laugh, gripping the cool surface of a dresser to keep himself upright.

Tooru's face turned red, but he stood there, eyes wide and a large smile on his face. "Your laugh… I love you laugh, Iwa-chan!"

The latter just hummed, a smile taking the place of his usual scowl. "You like aliens Shittykowa? I guess I could see it, you seem like a big nerd."

"So mean! Aliens are really cool, so shut up!" Oikawa stuck out his tongue and ran to his closet just to return with a nice black suit.

In the time that his fake boyfriend was gone, Iwaizumi had stripped and was in the process of buttoning his shirt up. A crash caught his attention, however, when Oikawa dropped his clothes and covered his eyes. "Ah Hajime, a little warning before you strip!"

His scowl returned as he pulled his vest on. "You didn't give any warnings. You even saw less than I saw!" Iwaizumi growled, punching the other man's arms.

"Yes, but Iwa-chan, you have self control and I don't…" It came out as a mumble, but Hajime caught every word. He felt a fire start in his stomach, unable to keep himself from pulling the model closer to him. Oikawa was still only in his alien boxers, driving Iwaizumi insane.

"I highly doubt that.." He whispered, slamming their lips together. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Tooru's mouth, tangling the appendages together. Iwaizumi pressed the male onto the bed without breaking the kiss. It felt so good to taste the other on his lips, to feel his trembling body and his soft moans. He wanted to make Oikawa scream, but there were too many people in the house. "Stay quiet." He warned before journeying down that sweet tan skin, licking the nape of his neck.

Hajime nipped at the sensitive skin above Tooru's collarbones, taking delight in the strangled moan it produced. He moved his mouth down farther, twirling his tongue around those pink buds, kissing that thin stomach.

"Ah! Iwa-chan! Pl-please!" Tooru whispered, tangling his fingers into Iwaizumi's dark brown hair. Hajime almost complied, but he liked this. He liked seeing Oikawa turn into a mess and then…

"We have guests. We can't keep them waiting. Get dressed and then let's get down there." That look, oh god it sent chills down his spine. It was a look of pure anger and lust all mixed into one. It made Iwaizumi ache, but he ignored it and pulled on his vest. He had a feeling they were going to drive each other insane, but in the best way possible.

Once Oikawa had finished getting dressed, with trembling fingers he may add, they slipped down to join the party. Immediately they were engulfed in fake smiles and cheerful congratulations. Iwaizumi noticed the jealous looks, even behind those smiles. It was concerning to see how many people actually wanted Oikawa, but it also felt good. To them, he had stolen the grand prize and Iwaizumi loved every second of it. Tooru truly was a prize.

At one point the pair was separated and everyone wanted to know how they met, and how long they had been together. Iwaizumi took a long drink, savoring the rich tang of alcohol. He knew shouldn't say that they had just met, at a bar nonetheless, but nothing else was coming to mind. How did people normally meet? He was only used to picking up people at bars, and he certainly never had to answer questions about them. "Well…"

"Iwa-chan and I met at the arcade about a week ago! I was just about to beat the high score and lights were flashing, but then I messed up and I died. I was really upset and he just silently handed me enough money for one more game. I ended up winning, of course! We just spent the rest of the day together until he asked me out on an official date. He didn't even know was famous at first, so it was kind of refreshing." Oikawa slipped his hand into Iwaizumi's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Despite how odd it seemed that two grown men would be at an arcade, he could almost believe the story. Oikawa should have been an actor, not a model.

"Aww, that's so cute! I met my boyfriend at a boring premier! It sounds so lame in comparison!" There were murmurs of agreement as the group complained softly about how they met at photo shoots and red carpet events. Yes, totally boring, note the sarcasm. There were plenty of people who die for the opportunities that these people had as an everyday occurrence. Still, he kept his mouth shut and his hand firmly in Tooru's. It made him happy to see that the other looked almost as bored as he felt. Though that was kind of sad since it was his party.

The sky began to bleed red as the sun set, making the lights from inside the house seem harsher. The loud music and endless small talk was starting to give Iwaizumi a headache. How these people could do this all the time, he had no idea. The vest felt uncomfortable against his broad chest. It fit well, but it was just extra material he wasn't used to, not to mention much thicker. It was hot in this mass, but he had learned his lesson not to leave Oikawa's side. It was then that they guests asked him the most questions. At least with the brunette around, all he really had to do was nod and add in a word or two. It was simple.

Tooru's manager showed up sometime around midnight, pushing through the crowd to get to her client. Oikawa hadn't noticed her yet, and neither had the small group that surrounded them. "So when are you two going to move in together? Isn't it weird that you're still living separately? My boyfriend and I moved in together the next day" Iwaizumi felt his face flush slightly, though he said nothing. He hadn't thought about living with Oikawa. Of course, that was to be expected from normal couples, but they were exactly normal, or truly a couple.

"Iwaizumi will be moving in soon, right Tooru?" Oikawa's manager stopped beside them, her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was clear, there was no choice.

"Of course, Chikako! I was actually going to ask Iwa-chan later tonight, but I guess now is as good a time as any!" Those chocolate hues found his, silently pleading.

Oikawa definitely owed him for all of this. "I would love too, Tooru. Maybe I could stay over tonight since it's so late and I live all the way across Tokyo?"

"Ahh! Yes, of course Hajime!" Oikawa all but threw himself into his arms, wrapping himself around the tan male. It was a sight to behold for the guests, a few of them even took out their phones to take pictures. Just what he needed, another reason for Kageyama to call him in the morning asking questions.

The night passed in a blur, he just kept drinking, not enough to make him drunk, but enough that the noise dulled and his vision wasn't as clear. It made the time pass faster and before he knew it, they were saying goodnight to the last guest. She pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa's cheek before running off, only looking back to send them a quick wave. The moment the door closed, Hajime buried his face into the taller male's shoulder. He was tired and trying to socialize without looking intimidating was taxing. He just wanted to pass out in the male's arms, but Tooru wouldn't let him.

"Come on, you'll be uncomfortable in the morning if you fall asleep here… you did a good job tonight Iwa-chan. Thank you. I know it's hard to get used to, but I really appreciate how hard you tried." Oikawa's voice was soft, lulling him farther into his daze, but somehow Iwaizumi found it in himself to pull away and start climbing the stairs to the brunette's room.

"I don't like being around so many people… it's confusing." He mumbled, voice hoarse.

"Mm, I understand, but it was just one night. Come on, let's go to bed." Oikawa gripped his hand and led him back into his large room. They began to strip until both of them were in boxers, but Hajime was too tired to even think about doing anything other than sleep. It seemed Tooru was the same as they both slipped under the covers, the taller of the two tangling himself in Iwaizumi's arms. It was warm and comforting to feel another person's heartbeat as he fell asleep.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one they'll go on a "date". Kageyama and Hinata will make an appearance, but I'm still unsure whether or not they will be together, so opinions? I'm really trying to update as often as possible and reviews are really helpful to let me know whether or not you guys are actually enjoying this! If you have any suggestions for anything, please feel free to comment them! Thank you ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Iwaizumi let his eyelids flutter open, but the harsh light of the morning sun forced him to quickly shut them again. He would have fallen asleep once more if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't remember where he was. The tan male bolted up, wildly looking around the room. Posters from all over clung to the walls with different aliens printed across the laminated paper. Aliens..? His mind wandered back to last night. To Oikawa having him over and him staying the night. He was in the brunette’s bedroom.

Iwaizumi glanced over, looking for the sleeping figure of the model, but he was nowhere to be seen. What time was it? He slipped from the warmth of the duvet, searching for his clothes on the soft carpet. Finally he found his pants, digging his phone out from his pocket to check the time. The notification light flashed up at him, innocently blinking, but the message made his blood run cold and his throat go dry. Why now? Why would they contact him now, of all times? 

“Iwa-chan..? Oh good you're awake! I figured I should let you sleep in since you've been complaining about waking up early for the last couple days. Plus, you just seemed really tired.” Oikawa chuckled and made his way into the room, eyes flickering over Hajime’s almost completely naked frame. “Hey, are you okay? You seem… I don't know, upset?” That carefree attitude vanished and all that met him was worried almond eyes. 

“I'm fine, I just couldn't remember where I was for a second. I'm not used to staying at someone's place.” He placed his phone down on the dresser, shrugging. It wasn't exactly a lie. Despite the countless people he had been with, he had never actually stayed the night with any of them. He always returned home before the sun could rise. 

“Oh, I see. Sorry, maybe I should have stayed? I guess I would feel a bit disorientated as well.” That smile was back, it was so cheeky and fun, it was hard to tell whether the other was seriously being nice or just humoring him. How annoying.

“It's fine. Hey, mind if I take shower? Oh, and maybe borrow some clothes?” Hajime picked up his vest from the night before and began to carefully fold it. 

“Sure.” 

Iwaizumi found himself down in a large kitchen, just a half an hour later. He was in a plain, grey t-shirt that was a little too long on him and some tight fitting jeans. He doubted they were actually skinny jeans, he just was larger below the waist than Oikawa was, in a few different ways. 

The other was munching quietly on a bagel, offering half to him. “Iwa-chan? Will you go on a date with me? I have a meeting later tonight, but we can do something before that, right?” Tooru blurted out suddenly as he brushed the crumbs from his chin. 

Hajime choked and coughed, too surprised by the sudden question to really care. “Do you ever just sit at home and relax?” He sighed, exasperated. Normally he would turn Oikawa down without any hesitation, but he also wouldn't mind a day where his thoughts couldn't catch up to him. It had been this way since he had run into the other male. It was a refreshing change from the darkness of his room and the solitude of sneaking off at night to return to no one at all. He felt content, waking up to the smiling brunette, and didn't mind that he was almost always busy. Yet, Hajime’s phone weighed heavily in his pocket. It was because of Oikawa that they had noticed him. How they got his number again, he wasn't sure. 

“I do, but… I only get to keep you for one week, and I want to do things together. It's boring when I'm all alone…” Tooru rose from his seat, dropping his plate into the sink with a soft clang. “Please just keep humoring me?” There was a plea in his tone that hadn't been there before, it was enough to make Iwaizumi's mind up. 

“Alright, let's go on a date. Nowhere fancy though, just a park or something. That way we won't be spotted as easily.” It was true that their relationship was built around the public, but he really didn't want them to constantly be seen. Is this what it was like being famous? You could never do anything privately, someone would always find out, always care? It was exhausting and a little depressing. Maybe that's why Oikawa’s manager seemed to think he had a reputation for throwing himself at people. He probably just wanted to forget about it for a bit. Hajime shook the thought away and stood up as well. 

“The park sounds great! I'll wear a hat and glasses, and we can be all secret agent-like!” Oikawa ran from the room, returning with a beanie pulled over his brown mop of hair, and thick black frames covering his eyes. 

It took Iwaizumi a second to comprehend that Oikawa actually needed the glasses to see, which meant.. “You wear contacts?” 

The brunette’s face darkened in a blush as he slowly nodded. “I used to wear glasses all the time when I was kid. People at my school would bully me.” They carefully stepped outside, walking hand and hand to the nearest park as Tooru quietly spoke. “Just before Junior High started I got contacts. I partly did it so they would stop breaking my frames, but also because I wanted to play volleyball. It's really painful when the ball keeps hitting your face when you're wearing glasses, but I kind of stopped playing in high school. I still love the sport. I was just caught up in the attention. The girls at my school were asking me out everyday, and some guys too. By my second year I had an agency give me a phone call asking if I wanted to be a model…” 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened slightly. “You started out that young?” What type of modeling would they have him do? It suddenly occurred to him he really didn't know much about Oikawa’s career. “What do you do? Modeling wise..? Like, do you model for, men, or?” 

Tooru laughed and pulled Hajime into a side hug so that he could nuzzle his face into his shoulder. “I used to. When I first started out, I was in volleyball magazines and then it was just clothing. When I graduated I decided I didn't want to go to a college or university. I mean, modeling had become a stable job for me. That kind of stopped after a year though. I no longer played sports and the clothing store I modeled for went out of business. I became desperate, and accepted any job I could get. There are a few pictures of me out there that I truly regret…” He's chocolate hues darkened for only a second before they were replaced by that blinding smile again. It made it difficult for Iwaizumi to determine whether he had imagined it or not. 

“What kind of pictures..?” He instantly regretted his words when he felt the warmth retreat his body as Tooru drew in on himself. 

“I'm naked in a few of them. I guess I wouldn't mind if I didn't know what people probably did while looking at them. The photographer was a creep too. He would position you personally and his hands always lingered a little too long. It was uncomfortable, but I don't do shoots like that anymore. Actually, most people have forgotten I ever did them. I'm a model for a bunch of different places now, so many I can't even remember them all. I get nice clothes and I'm paid a lot, so I never have to do modeling like that again. Plus, I'm 25, so I'm getting old for ‘porn’.” 

“25 is old?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting himself down on a bench. He himself was 25, so it was a little odd. 

“For those people. I'm still young in the business that I'm in at the moment.” Oikawa shrugged and laced their fingers, reaching up to adjust his glasses. The thick frames were sliding down his slender nose, making him puff his cheeks out in exasperation. There was no other word for it, it was really cute. “Tell me about you. Do you have a job, or are you full time bad boy?” 

Hajime smirked, rolling his eyes. “I get a job here and there, but most of the time I don't work. I'm friends with a guy who owns a tattoo parlor and anytime I need a place to work, he hires me. If I decide I'm done for a bit, he let's me go without any arguments. It's a weird agreement we came too since I kind of saved his boyfriend's ass a few years back.” 

This caught Tooru’s attention. “Oh?” He leaned forward, watching Iwaizumi expectantly. 

“His name is Kageyama, my friend, not his boyfriend. Though I guess the little squirt is my friend as well. Either way, at the time I was working for Kageyama and the two had gotten into a fight. Hinata ran out and I found him in some alley, surrounded by some guys. Let’s just say they didn't look like they wanted to help him home. I was able to get him back to my apartment safely and I ended up calming him down. He went home to Kageyama that night. It wasn't really a big deal, but it meant a lot to Tobio, so he made this arrangement with me. If he didn't, I would probably have to keep a stable job, but with this I can just work whenever I need to.” 

“I would do the same thing if I was in his place… he must really love this Hinata, huh?” Oikawa readjusted his beanie, pulling the dark material over his ears.

“Yeah, I guess he does. Do you… I don't know, do you want to meet them? Kageyama already knows about you since he's the one who told me you were on the news.” He needed to call them anyways, this would just make it more convenient for them to talk. As long as Oikawa wasn't listening. He wasn't sure if he wanted to burden the brunette with this, though he might have to. 

“Really? I would love to meet them! I bet you've never introduced your boyfriend to your friends before, huh?” That damn smile again, this time Hajime did what came to mind first, he punched Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“I told you I don't date, so you're my first ‘boyfriend’, and we aren't even officially dating. I just need to see them since Kageyama is probably dying for me to explain what the hell happened, and why I suddenly agreed to date someone.” His face was a deep crimson as he dialed the younger male's number into his phone. Oikawa shouldn't look so happy about meeting two people, it was embarrassing. 

It took the two only an hour to meet up with them at the café that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had gone to after the interview. Hinata was a blur of orange as he rushed into Hajime’s arms, enthusiastically screaming in his ear. “I'm so happy for you! You always look so lonely and now you're not and that's great! He's cute by the way! Kageyama told me not to ask too many questions, but you don't mind right Iwaizumi? Where did you meet? Is he really a model? Do you two-” Hinata was quickly pulled from his arms as Kageyama held back his boyfriend, flashing him an apologetic look. 

“Geez Hinata, it's nice to see you too. Why don't we take a seat before you start asking questions, okay?” Oikawa was a giggling mess beside him, but Hajime just ignored it. He had warned the brunette that the smaller male was quite energetic and definitely loud. 

“Thank you, Hinata. I do take pride in how cute I am. It's nice to meet you.” Tooru reached out a hand with a bright smile that matched the orange haired male's. He and Kageyama shot each other a look, they were surrounded by two really cheerful people. They were doomed. “And yes, I am a model.” 

Hinata vigorously shook Oikawa’s hand, practically bouncing his whole body with each movement. “You heard that huh? Sorry, I thought I was being quieter. I can't believe you actually got this guy to date you, he always turns down everyone I suggest. You seem really nice. He's a good guy, so make sure you're nice to him-” 

“Geez Hinata, are you his mom?” Kageyama blurted out, only to get smacked. 

“No, I'm his friend! I have a right to make sure his partner is nice to him, right Iwaizumi?” Hajime answered with a soft hum, messing with the strands of his dark hair. He might as well let Hinata ask his twenty questions now, or nothing would ever get done. 

“I promise I'll be nice to him Hinata, don't worry about that.. and maybe I was a little lonely before I met him too, so I didn't really give him much choice in turning me down when I asked him out.” Oikawa’s eyes flickered over to him, taking in his slightly flushed cheeks and embarrassed expression. If Oikawa threw him off balance, Hinata knocked him over. It was a really bad idea for these two to meet up. They were going to drive him insane. 

“That's so cute! Kageyama, how come you never say stuff like that?” Shouyou rounded on his boyfriend, lower lip jutted out in a pout. 

“Because you don't need anything to inflame your ego, dumbass.” Hinata’s eyes narrowed and they started bickering softly, lightly hitting one another. It was nothing new to Iwaizumi, but he could tell Tooru was concerned. 

“Don't worry, they do this all the time. They actually care about each other a lot, they just express it in different ways.” He could a feel a soft smile raise his own lips as he watched the two. It was too bad his mom wasn't actually like Hinata, he would have taken the rapid fire questions in a heartbeat, opposed to what he did get. 

 

“They're cute, it's good that they can make jabs at each other and still work out… speaking of work, I should go soon. I have to meet my manager in a bit to talk to her about the photo shoot tomorrow. I'm sorry, I want to stay longer, but…” Oikawa deflated, his almond eyes dark. 

“Next time we'll plan for the whole day, don't worry.” Iwaizumi kissed his cheek softly, wrapping his tan arms around him. 

Tooru’s face lit up into a bright smile and he returned the hug, quickly pressing their lips together. “It's a deal! I'll see you at home Iwa-chan! It was nice to meet you, Kageyama, Hinata.” Just like that the brunette was off, cheerfully skipping out into the late afternoon rush. Hajime didn't understand why he was so happy about it, but then he realized something. He had planned the date this time, and they only had a few days left. If they were always this busy, then they would have to see each other again when this week was up. Could Oikawa really be excited by the fact that Iwaizumi was willing to see him even once they weren't fake dating? 

“Iwaizumi? Where did he go?” Kageyama finally spoke up, frowning towards the door that Oikawa had just gone through. 

“He had to go talk to his manager, but he'll come see you guys again soon, so don't look so upset Hinata… I actually needed to talk to you about something.” He pulled his phone from his pocket, that blinking light feigning innocence. Iwaizumi hadn't even looked into the message yet, but he already knew what it said and he wasn't happy with it. “I got a text this morning… I've been debating on whether or not I should tell Oikawa. I mean, it might not effect him at all, but then again it could…” Hajime carefully handed the device to Tobio who's eyes widened slightly. 

“They contacted you? How long has it been since you last heard from them?” A shrug. “And they want to meet up with you again.. Do you want to?” Hinata stole the phone from his boyfriend, eyebrows drawn into a frown. 

“No, I don't. That's why I wasn't planning on telling him, but if they contact him…” The other two nodded slowly. The cheerful atmosphere had long since evaporated. 

“You should tell him. I mean what if they find a way to talk to him? He deserves to know this stuff, right?” It was Hinata who spoke up first, handing Iwaizumi his phone back. 

“I guess… it's just not something I ever wanted to talk about again.” He sighed, pressing his face into his hands. What was he supposed to do? How does this even come up in a conversation? They had been talking so easily at the park, it would have worked then to slide this in there, but now..? Now he would actually have to start the topic, and he really didn't want to. 

But Oikawa deserved to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update this weekend because I'm going to a con, but I'll try to post chapter 5 as soon as possible! This was kind of an informative chapter, mostly to talk about their backgrounds and introduce Hinata and Kageyama to the story. I have never actually written those two before, so sorry if it's not the best. Who do you think sent that text to Iwaizumi? Please review and like ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has left a comment on this story. I really appreciate it and I would love to thank you all individually, but I get too nervous and I feel like I can't express my gratitude very well ;-; sorry I'm really awkward with people, but I just wanted you all to know how much your comments mean to me! Alright, I'll let you read the story now!

Iwaizumi hailed a cab from his apartment, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He really didn't feel like borrowing Oikawa’s clothes all the time, so Hinata and Kageyama had walked him home to get some of his own. As he sat in the back seat of the moving vehicle, he stared down at his phone, frowning. The words swam before his eyes, glaring at him with a bright light that pierced the darkening evening. Tooru wouldn't be back for another hour or two, at least that's what the brunette’s text said. What was he supposed to do now? Wait until tomorrow? The idea made his chest constrict. He hadn't mentioned them in years, but now here he was, about to have a full conversation about them. 

The cab shuddered to a stop in front of Oikawa’s large home, looking eerie with all the lights off. Hajime could almost imagine it was one of those abandoned houses that ghosts resided in, but it was too clean, too well kept. He handed the money to the driver and stepped out, crossing the driveway to a large potted plant. The key was buried in the soil just as Oikawa said it was. Thank God. 

Hajime pushed open the door and flipped the hall light on, the bulbs flickering to life. His footsteps echoed throughout the house, reminding him just how alone he was. This was worse than being in his apartment. At least there, he could convince himself that the space was just too small for more than one person, but here, it felt wrong. It wasn't right, not having Tooru here, bright smile and musical laugh filling the house more than a group of people ever could. 

The tan male shuffled into the kitchen, looking for any alcohol that he could possibly find. When he was able to get his hands on a bottle of champagne, he was quick to pour it into a glass and let the bitter liquid trickle down his throat. He could definitely use something stronger, but Iwaizumi found himself not caring, just continuing to wash away his raging thoughts. It was a dizzying routine that he knew well by now.

He didn't know how much time had passed before the distinct sound of the door opening and quiet footsteps reached his ears. He didn't even notice that Oikawa had sat down beside him, gently prying the now empty bottle from his hands. Three more lay beside him, also devoid of any liquid.

“Iwa-chan..? Are you sure you're okay?” The smell of vanilla washed over Hajime and he felt himself crumbling. 

“No, I'm not really sure I am.” Silence was the only answer he received, filling the house, screaming at him louder than it ever had before. Then he was wrapped in warmth, strong arms tangling around him as Tooru pulled him closer. He could feel the taller male's racing heartbeat, the model's worried expression burning holes into his already overheated skin. “I… I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but they said I probably should. It makes sense because this involves you. It's because of you that this is happening… I should feel angry with you, but I'm not, I just-” 

Oikawa’s soft voice cut him off, those arms stiffening slightly. “What did I do? I'll do anything to make up for it. I'm sorry.. I-I hate seeing you like this..what happened?” 

Hajime grew silent once more, the metal of his phone burning against his thigh. Numbly, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small device. The light had long since stopped blinking, but he could see it in his mind’s eye, trying to convince him it had done nothing wrong. It had though. Slowly he unlocked his phone and the message flashed across the screen, the black words swimming before his eyes again. 

‘Hajime, we know things ended badly, but that's in the past now. We saw you with your friend on TV and we realized just how much we missed you. We want you to come home Hajime. I know harsh words were said, but your father and I are willing to forgive you for all of that. We're in a bit of a decline right now, we need a little help. We could be a big happy family again and you could bring your friend along… We love you and hope to see you soon ~Mom’

Oikawa stared at the screen, his soft skin folding into frown lines the longer he read. When he had finished, the room was filled with silence again, both men unsure of what to say. Finally Tooru spoke up, voice small. “What happened between you three..?” 

A long sighed escaped from Iwaizumi's lips, turning into a soft hiss. “They caught me kissing a guy one day.. My parents are very conservative people who believe a man should marry a woman, you should go to church every Sunday, no grade should be any less than perfect, and all their rules should be followed. When my dad caught me with the guy, something snapped in him. He hit me, hard, and then he threw out the guy and dragged me into the living room. I just remember feeling so small, so scared. I didn't know what I did wrong, I mean I just kissed him… My dad screamed at me, and smacked me around a bit. He called me a disgrace, disgusting, an abomination. My mother had walked in by then and was nodding along, just letting him wail on me..” Something warm and wet slid down his face and before it could register that he was crying, Oikawa was wiping away his tears and running his fingers through his hair. It felt nice and gave him the will to continue. 

“When he finally calmed down enough to sit down across from me, his expression was pure hatred. He said I had the devil inside me and if I were to be kissing boys then I wasn't allowed under his roof. My mother told me I better get myself a girl and make a point to show everyone I was straight, but I didn't want to. I was too scared and angry to stay in that house any longer. I left, grabbing what little money I had. I ditched my phone and moved here. I was only nineteen at the time, but these two guys let me stay with them for a price. I just… didn't have money to pay, so..” The words caught, but he forced himself to keep going. He had never told anyone about this. Kageyama and Hinata knew his parents kicked him out, but they didn't know the full story. Maybe it was the alcohol that was making the words flow so easily from his mouth. Maybe it was Oikawa himself. “I started to frequent bars, I just wanted to forget it all. I found unconventional ways to make money, much like you did, and I was eventually able to buy my apartment. That's when I started to work in the tattoo shop that Tobio owns, but my habit kept up… No one thinks twice about a man in a bar making out with another man. I don't know how my parents found my number, but it's obviously because you're famous and not because they miss me.” 

The brunette carefully forced Iwaizumi to look up at him, their eyes locking. They both had pained expressions, but neither one could look away. “So your parents saw you were with someone rich and famous and decided to try and use you to get money? They couldn't even say boyfriend, just friend… Iwa, I'm so sorry.” 

Hajime fell apart then, gripping onto the other male like he was the only person left in the world. He wanted so badly to believe that his parents still loved him, but they didn't. They had made it very clear on multiple occasions, because he had tried to talk to them a lot when he had first left. Asking them if they would ever take him back, but the response was always the same, only if you're straight. He just couldn't do it. 

He didn't know how long they sat their, tangled around each other, Iwaizumi's face resting in the crook of Oikawa’s neck. The only sound was the occasional sharp intake of breath as one of them tried to stop their tears. The shorter male was the first to pull away, angrily wiping at his dampened cheeks. “I'm sorry, I told you a lot more than I planned. And sorry for drinking most of your alcohol.” Tooru waved his apologies aside, pressing a kiss to the outer corner of his mouth. A silent proclamation that he had done nothing wrong. 

“We should get some sleep Iwa, come on.” They slowly unraveled from one another and stumbled up the stairs, somehow always touching one another. It was like they were afraid if they completely let go then they would be consumed by the darkness they had left in the kitchen. The darkness that had come from Hajime’s story. It felt good to have gotten it off of his chest though. He no longer had to carry that pain on his own, at least that's what Oikawa’s constant presence next to him told him. 

The two of them carefully crawled into bed after kicking off their clothes, collapsing onto the soft surface. Instantly they were wrapped around one another, Hajime’s face finding it's way back go Tooru’s neck. He liked it there because it was warm and he could hear the brunette’s softly beating heart. It was slowly lulling him to sleep, but he forced his eyes open once more, flicking to the messages on his phone. His mother's message lit up the dark room and he could feel Oikawa’s silent gaze, watching him. Iwaizumi carefully pressed the delete button. He was finally throwing his parents away, just as they had done to him all those years ago. He would have never found the strength without the man lying next to him. Funny how coincidences could make such a big impact on one's life. Then the world became black as fell into the sweet bliss of sleep.

Iwaizumi slowly let his eyelids open to reveal a dimly lit room. Oikawa was still wrapped in his arms, his soft brown hair tumbling over the pillow in soft waves. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful… He found himself edging forward, pressing a soft kiss to the man's lips. Luckily Oikawa didn't wake, just sighed softly as he pulled the other male closer. The events from last night slowly came back to him and he found himself thinking that Oikawa had suddenly become even more beautiful. They were still almost strangers to one another, yet Tooru had held him as he poured out his dark secrets. He'd never had anyone do that for him before. Maybe because he'd never given anyone the chance.

Suddenly he was met by those dazzling chocolate hues and a smile to match. Oikawa rolled onto his back, pulling Iwaizumi with him so that the shorter male was hovering over him. “You feeling better today, Iwa-chan? If you're not feeling up to it, you can stay here while I do my photoshoot. I won't mind.” Tooru lifted his hand and ran his thumb across his cheek, drawing a shudder from him. 

He pondered over the model's words, but he already knew his answer. “No, I'll just come with you. I'd like to see what it's like to do what you do.” Plus, he didn't want to be left alone in this house again. He much rather preferred to spend his days with the eccentric brunette. It was a little concerning how much he had really grown on him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. It was nice.

“Okay! I guess we should both start getting ready then, because it's a bit of a drive!” 

Before they knew it they were piling into Tooru’s car, the windows rolled down low and the stereo pumping some song through the speakers. Neither seemed to know the song, nor did they care. They were talking about random little things, like their favorite places to go, favorite season, when they were born, favorite foods. The questions bounced back and forth and the long drive seemed to be shortened, so much so that Iwaizumi found himself disappointed when they had already pulled up. 

The process was much different from what he had expected. They weren't greeted with friendly smiles and food platters, or happy people at all. The crew was grumpy and Oikawa was silent for once as they did his makeup quickly, the last minute adjustments being made to the camera angles and the backdrops. Iwaizumi noticed with a start that the brunette was devoid of a shirt and was in tattered black skinny jeans that hugged his curves just right. It took everything he had to look away. Maybe now he could understand why those girls on the bus had been squealing.

Tooru was shoved behind the camera, but he didn't seem to mind how roughly they were treating him, it must be a common occurrence, because he was quickly positioning himself just the right, showing off only his best angles. The room filled with flashing lights and the click of a camera. Music could be heard in the background, but all the noises blended together as Hajime watched, staring at that slightly bronzed skin and slightly contoured stomach and face. Oikawa’s muscles weren't as prominent as they tried to pass off. His body was slender with slight dips and curves of thin abs that was much more attractive than any bodybuilder could ever hope to have.

Then it was over, the lights stopped flashing and Oikawa had a shirt on once more, brushing his fingers through his tamed brunette mop. “I hate hair products, but they always put them in.” He whined, leaning against Hajime. His hair tickled his tan cheek and he had to agree, he much preferred it when Tooru’s hair was silky and an unruly mess. It was much more attractive than the perfection they were trying to make that wasn't actually there. 

“Come on, let's go home. It's already time for dinner.” He mumbled, leading Oikawa out of the large building and into the fresh evening air. The sun was still up in the sky, covering them in a soft blanket of warmth that he greatly appreciated after the cool air from the room they had previously been in. How Oikawa had been able to make it without a shirt on was a mystery to him.

The ride back was almost the same as the ride there. They would ask pointless questions of each other, laughing and joking, but this time their hands would creep together, fingers tangling ever so slightly. There was something about the way that Oikawa’s face lit up. It made him start to wonder how he really felt towards the male beside him.

Was it really still just a public ploy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter filled with more angst, but honestly I'm a little unhappy with how it turned out. I kind of had some writers block while writing this, but I tried to do my best. Sorry if the chapter wasn't very good. Please comment and all that stuff! Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I hope it's an improvement from the last chapter. This is where the adult content starts, though it's really not that bad, mostly just kissing and lots of sexual tension. Enjoy!

Three days. That was all he could think about. He only had three days left with this arrangement. He should be happy, he could have his old life back, no commitment, just his usual routine again. The only problem was, he felt sick every time he thought about it. It had only been six days since he met the sparkling brunette in that bar and he honestly couldn't figure out why he was still easily playing along with Oikawa’s lies. He had another interview this morning, talking about how the two of them were happy and had fallen madly in love. When the interviewer had asked what they were going to do when Oikawa left in three days Tooru had fallen silent. It was all part of the act, but the silence reached out at him and tangled him in its grip.

He had spent the rest of the day, numbly wandering about the house, texting Kageyama as the ravenette informed him of Hinata’s recent antics. Usually it was enough to keep his mind off things, but this time it did nothing to stop his raging thoughts. Had he grown so accustomed to the other man's presence, that the thought of not having him around was truly bothering him? When had that ever happened to him before? Hajime knew the answer of course, never. Never before had he dreaded something like this.

“Iwa-chan, why don't we go out and have a few drinks?” He found himself wrapped in warm arms, limbs tangling together on his chest. Iwaizumi hadn't spoken much and he figured Oikawa had noticed. A shudder of guilt ran down his spine as he turned to the model, brushing the pad of his thumb along Tooru’s cheek. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Why don't we go back to that bar that we met at? You know, since you're leaving soon…” The words hung there, darkening the brunette’s expression, but his soft smile stayed in place. 

“I think that's a wonderful idea”

The bass vibrated the whole building as they stepped inside, the smell of alcohol and raging hormones filling their senses. It was just like that first night, except this time Iwaizumi didn't run into Oikawa. The pair walked in hand and hand, heading straight to the bar to order themselves a drink. Maybe a buzz would take the edge off them. 

They carefully threaded their way through the crowd, climbing back to the table that they had sat at on the first night they had met. He remembered how he had pulled the brunette into his lap. It had been their first kiss. Not that he really cared about those. He'd had more first kisses than he could remember, but theirs had probably been his most memorable one yet. 

“Let's see who can drink the most in an hour!” Oikawa laughed, pulling the shorter male's attention back to the present. Those chocolate hues were shining with mischief and Iwaizumi knew they shouldn't, but he found himself nodding anyways, drawn in by the other's infectious excitement. “Yay! Okay, on the count of three we start.. One, two, three!” 

The seconds melted into minutes and the music became a pounding blur in the background. Hajime couldn't figure out when one song changed to the next, but he did know that he had won the challenge. Oikawa had fallen into his lap by now, his pink lips carefully trailing along his skin between drinks. It was distracting and Iwaizumi's already sluggish movements were becoming worse by the second, which he truly doubted was the effects of the alcohol. 

“Iwa-chan? Did I ever tell you I liked to dance?” Hajime shuddered, carefully flickering his eyes to the male who was now eagerly looking up at him. 

“No, you never mentioned it…” His throat felt so dry, maybe he should have ordered some water. “Why don't you.. Why don't you show me?” 

The warmth in his side vanished as the brunette scrambled to stand up, swaying slightly with the music. At first it was only his hips, rolling and turning with the beat, then his hands. Oh god his hands. Oikawa let his long fingers trail over his slightly tanned skin, tracing every curve and dip that Iwaizumi longed to touch himself. He had no clue how long this carried on, their eyes never unfocusing from each other. 

He didn't remember when he stood up, pulling Oikawa to his chest so the model was forced to slide along his body, those fingers now tracing Iwaizumi's skin instead of his own. They swayed together, sweat rolling off their bodies. Their lips met, tongues tangling in a feverish kiss, trapping them in their own little world. 

Then Oikawa was gone, pulled away from him with a surprised shriek. An older man held the brunette in his grasp, grinding his hips against the model, who was desperately trying to pull away. “I know you like it. Come on boy, why don't I take you home? I could show you a better time than him.” 

Tooru twisted and turned, desperately calling out for Iwaizumi, but it wasn't necessary. Hajime had already ripped the man away, pushing him against the back wall of the bar. No one could hear them over the music, and the corner was too dark for anyone to see. The blood was pounding in his ears, rushing through his veins in such a way that he no longer felt the buzz of alcohol. His anger had sobered him up quickly. He'd never been so angry in all his life, but he tried to keep himself under control. “Don't fucking touch him. He's mine, do you understand me? I'll make you regret it if you so much as look at him again.” His words dripped with venom, but his point must have been made because the man was nodding vigorously. What a wimp, he had hardly threatened him at all. 

Iwaizumi slammed the guys head against the wall for good measure before turning back to his frazzled partner. Oikawa was shrinking in on himself, as if he was scared someone else might try and take him away. Hajime knew that fear, and with a sinking feeling he remembered what Oikawa had told him about his old photographer. The one who used to touch him for too long. This had probably brought back bad memories. 

The shorter male slowly made his way back to the brunette, wrapping him in his arms as best he could. “Let's get out of here, okay? I'll drive us home.” The ride was quiet, but it gave Iwaizumi a small sense relief that Oikawa still clung to his hand, his longer fingers threaded easily into his. They stay connected as they walked inside the house, making their way back to Tooru’s bedroom. 

The nervous silence was becoming too much, Hajime had to break it. “Are you okay..?” It was a dumb question, but it was the only thing he could think to ask. 

“Yeah, I mean I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, I knew other people were watching me.. I just didn't expect them to rip me out of your arms…” Oikawa carefully laid his head down on Iwaizumi's shoulder, their shallow breaths matching as they both attempted to calm down. 

“I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention, I just… I couldn't think of much else…” His face began to heat up, but he continued to speak. Anything to make Oikawa feel better. “You were just so... I don't think I've ever seen anyone dance like that. I couldn't take my eyes off you, so the thought that I should make sure you were safe didn't cross my mind. I'm sor-” His words were cut off by Oikawa’s lips, a soft sigh escaping him. 

The brunette tasted different, still like vanilla, but the bitter taste of alcohol dulled it down a little. It was infuriating, but the longer he kissed him, the more the faint vanilla taste filled his mouth. At least that's what he told himself as he deepened the kiss, pushing Tooru back onto the bed so that the model lay underneath him. He made sure to be slow, gently tracing his fingertips where Oikawa had run his not too long before. 

It was intoxicating. Every soft gasp and little moan that he drew from him was heaven. The brunette’s eyelids became hooded and his almond gaze was more intense than it ever had been before. “Usually I feel apprehensive when someone touches me like this, but I don't feel that way at all right now… Iwa-chan, can you let your lips go where you hands are?” 

The soft request sent heat pooling in his stomach, so he simply nodded and pressed his lips down against the hardened skin of Oikawa’s stomach. His tongue darted out to run along the ridge of one of his muscles, sliding along the bumps. His teeth grazed against the sensitive skin just below Tooru’s naval, delighting in his arched hips and whiny moan. He continued to worship the man under him, his tongue and lips leaving Oikawa a trembling mess under him. 

“Tooru?” The use of the male's first name drew another shudder from him, and he nodded his head to continue. “How good is your makeup artist?”

The question seemed to catch Oikawa off guard as he sat up slowly, eyebrows knitting together. “She's one of the best.. why?” 

“So she's good at covering up blemishes?” Another nod and a confused look to accompany it. A smirk drew up the corner of Iwaizumi's lips as he pressed them to the crook of Oikawa’s neck, his voice vibrating against the heated skin as he moved down. “Good.” He grazed his teeth against the model's collarbone, before trailing back up to his neck and lightly sucking. 

“O-oh!” Oikawa collapsed into his arms, tangling his fingers into his hair. Iwaizumi had never met anyone who was so affected by such a simple gesture, but he wanted to draw more from the man in his arms. His tongue darted out once again, flicking across the irritated skin before sucking, this time harder than before. The model moaned and tilted his head in an attempt to give Iwaizumi more access and the shorter male took advantage of it. He ravished Oikawa’s skin, leaving marks in his wake. They would be impossible for someone not to notice, but neither of them seemed to care. That's what the makeup artist was for, right? 

Hajime let his hands trail down to his hips, playing with the hem of his pants, but the gesture caused Oikawa to jolt away. Immediately Iwaizumi let his hands fall, sheepishly looking anywhere but the flustered model in front of him. He should have known that was going too far, but he had been caught up in the moment. It wasn't like he only cared about the brunette’s body, he just wanted to make him feel good. He wanted him to know what it was like to be worshipped everywhere.

“N-not yet. I'm not ready for that yet.” Tooru pulled him closer, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Hajime’s lips. A silent apology. 

“It's okay, I understand. Just take your time.” He whispered, gently connecting their lips. 

He was promising time they didn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing violence or sexual stuff, but I'm trying XD the next chapter though... be ready. I hope you guys liked it. Please comment! I'm a huge procrastinator and the more comments I get the more motivation I have to actually write! Thank you all for reading! There should only be two chapters left!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me so long to update! School started again and I've had little motivation! This is the second to last chapter, so I hope to have the last one out soon!!

Iwaizumi had propped himself up on his arm, trailing his fingers up and down Oikawa’s toned stomach as the other male slept beside him. He had been up for the past hour, just casually tracing shapes into the other's skin and admiring his handiwork. Little black and blue marks graced his tan complexion, alight with the soft glow of the early morning sun. 

  


It was one of the few times he had really allowed himself to examine Oikawa. His pink lips were set in a soft pout as he slept, long eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones. His brunette hair was messy, curls framing his face in just the right places. It was beautiful because it was so pure and natural.

  


“Oh God, I feel so domestic.” Hajime groaned softly to himself, dropping back down onto his pillow, so that he could fix his gaze on the ceiling. 

  


Oikawa stirred beside him, eyelids sliding open to tentatively look at him through his eyelashes. “Nothing wrong with that.” His voice was heavy with sleep, words becoming distorted by a yawn. 

  


“Mm well that's debatable.” Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into the taller male's mouth. It was sweet. Nothing more than genuine affection that had nothing to do with lust. “Did I wake you up?” 

  


Tooru shook his head, a smirk spreading across his face. “No, I've actually been awake for a while. I just didn't want you to stop what you were doing.” 

  


Hajime rolled his eyes, shoving Oikawa off the bed with one fluid movement. The brunette yelped and crumpled in a heap on the floor, springing up with a deep set pout. “So mean Iwa-chan! And here I was thinking that you were actually nice under that gruff exterior!” Iwaizumi hummed in response as he stood up, removing himself from the bed in a way that was much more graceful than the other's departure. 

  


“I don't have to do anything today, so we can just stay at home and hang out if you would like that.” Oikawa pulled himself up, shuffling over to his dresser so that he could pull on some drawstring pants that hugged the curve of his hips nicely. Hajime wasn't able to enjoy the sight for long because a navy blue shirt was pulled over the model's head, hiding most of his exposed skin.

  


“Yeah, that sounds good. I'll go make us some breakfast.” Iwaizumi pulled on some sweatpants before descending into the kitchen. Oikawa must have someone get his groceries for him because his fridge was always fully stocked, and the brunette hadn't gone to the store in the whole week that they had spent together. Maybe that meant that he had a maid or something.

  


“Let's just have some eggs! Unless you wanted something different.” Tooru wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's waist, pressing his front to the latter's back. It was becoming a habit of theirs to cling off of each other at every opportunity they got, and Iwaizumi couldn't exactly say he didn't like it. 

  


“Eggs are fine, but I can't cook with you clinging to me like that. Why don't you go put on a movie or something? We can watch whatever you want while we eat.” Oikawa quickly removed himself with an excited squeal and dashed off into the living room. Hajime fidgeted nervously, getting the impression that maybe he shouldn't have given the other the choice. He feared he was going to be forced to watch a bunch of alien movies. 

  


His fears were confirmed when he saw the brunette popping in War of the Worlds, but his obvious excitement was almost making it worth it. “You're a nerd, Tooru.” He laughed, setting their plates down so that he could fall back on the couch with a relaxed sigh. 

  


“So what if I am,  _ Hajime _ ?” A shudder ran down his spine at Oikawa's obvious punctuation of his first name, throat going dry. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks grow warm and he was forced to look away. No one ever called him by his first name, that's why he was getting so flustered, right? 

  


“Nothing, it's just I didn't expect it when I first met you. It's cute.” Now they were both blushing, the silence in the room growing. They could hardly look at one another without their faces growing hotter. The opening music suddenly blasted through the speakers, causing them both to jump, Oikawa letting out a little scream as he crawled into Hajime’s lap. “Wimp.” Despite his harsh comment he still wrapped his arm around the taller male and started to eat. 

  


Iwaizumi found that he wasn't really paying attention to the movie, something about aliens attacking earth, but he did pay attention to the male in his lap. Oikawa was captivated, gasping and tensing at all the right moments. His eyes grew wide, trying to take in everything at once like this was the first and last time he would ever be able to watch the film. A knot twisted in the pit of Iwaizumi's stomach and he held him closer, breathing in the subtle scent of his shampoo. 

  


“Ah, Iwa-chan, too tight.” Oikawa's breathless voice wavered over the sound of the movie, but the brunette continued to only have eyes for the screen. 

  


“Sorry.” Hajime loosened his grip and desperately tried to watch the movie in an attempt to ignore his sweating palms and aching chest. Was he getting sick? “Tooru…” 

  


Oikawa snapped his head up to look at him, chocolate eyes wide and welcoming, but he lost his voice. “What is it?” 

  


“I…” What was it? What did he want to say so badly? It felt like the answer should have been easy, but he couldn't force any thoughts to make sense or create a coherent sentence. Instead, Iwaizumi leaned forward and connected their lips, tangling his fingers in Oikawa's hair so he could pull him closer. He expected some protest since he was interrupting the movie, but Oikawa offered none. Instead, his mouth immediately opened to allow Iwaizumi's tongue access which he quickly took advantage of, tangling the appendages together with a soft hum. 

  


The movie faded into the background as the two became more enthralled by one another, clothes sliding up to allow wandering hands access. Iwaizumi hooked his fingers around the hem of Oikawa’s shirt, pulling it off easily and discarding it on the floor.

  


He was glad for his own lack of clothing with the way Oikawa's chocolate hues seemed to drink in his body as he pressed wet kisses to his toned stomach. Hajime moaned and pushed the brunette down onto the couch, sucking and kissing his skin to add to his other marks. Despite how many times he had told the other to just take his time, the fact that this was their last day together was driving him insane. He wanted more than these heated touches and passionate kisses. He needed to feel Tooru under him. He needed them to fit together like missing puzzle pieces. 

  


“T-Tooru… I need to know now, how far can this go? I won't be able to keep holding myself back if we continue for much longer.” The two of them were panting, chests heaving against one another in an attempt to swallow the thinning oxygen. 

  


“I… I want you. Please, Hajime, I need you.” Something inside Iwaizumi snapped when he saw those pleading auburn eyes and he crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Oikawa moaned softly, tangling his fingers into his hair and wrapped his legs around his waist. They were as close as their pants would allow, but it was hardly enough.

  


Iwaizumi easily lifted Oikawa off the couch, carrying him to the base of the stairs just to shove his back against the wall. The brunette gasped as the cold surface sent a shock wave across his heated skin, hips shifting slightly in an attempt to relieve the pressure in his boxers. Iwaizumi noticed everything. It was like all of his senses were working over time. Taking in every little gasp, shift, and moan and adjusted to make every little thing he did become just a little more pleasurable. 

  


His fingertips pressed into the dip of Oikawa's hip, yanking him forward to grind their groins together. Hell must have lit in the pit of his stomach because suddenly his whole body felt on fire. The sounds Tooru made were so intoxicating and beautiful. Maybe he was the devil and Oikawa was an angel because how else would he feel how each movement corrupted him and made him melt?

  


Once again Iwaizumi was carrying Tooru, taking the stairs as fast as he possibly could while holding a grown man in his arms. Oikawa's hand shot out and yanked the door to his bedroom open, never once breaking their hard kiss. It was like all the sexual tension that had been building up since the day they met was finally coming crashing down and they couldn't get enough of each other. 

  


The two fell back on the bed, Hajime flipping their bodies so the lighter male fell on top of him. Now it was Oikawa's turn to ravish his skin with his lips and tongue. The two rolled their hips together, panting heavily. It was more intimate than any other moment Hajime had ever had with another person. Their lips pressed together once more, pants sliding down their overheated flesh. 

  


His eyes could hardly process what he was seeing. Oikawa Tooru was completely naked, hands sliding over his tan skin, raising goosebumps along his arms. Iwaizumi guided their lips together, carefully reaching down to wrap his around Oikawa's length, pumping slowly. A shuddering gasp was drawn from the younger male as his paced quickened.

  


For once, a cheeky smile wasn't gracing those beautiful features. Instead, Tooru’s face was flushed with pleasure, small moans and gasps escaping him. Carefully, the shorter male rubbed their hips together, keeping in time with his hand. Oikawa was unraveling on top of him, and he didn't know how much longer he could stand it. 

  


Iwaizumi flipped them over once more, sliding his tongue down Oikawa’s stomach, just to replace his hand. He flicked his tongue against the shaft, relishing in how the other bucked his hips and whined. “Patience Tooru.” Right, like he wasn't just as eager.

  


He wrapped his lips around the other male, taking him halfway before pulling back with a soft pop. Then again, pushing him back farther into his throat, humming softly. Hajime had to fight the urge to gag when Oikawa's hips jutted upward, pushing himself deeper into the warm cavern of Iwaizumi's mouth. He quickened his pace, timing his movements with the quick succession of Oikawa's hips. It wasn't long before the model was whimpering out his name and desperately  clinging to the bed sheets. He took that as a sign that he should stop, or their activities would be cut short. 

  


Iwaizumi quickly pulled away and raised Tooru’s legs up, taking in the moaning man beneath him. “W-why would you stop? Ah, that's m-mean Iwa-chan.” 

  


He groaned softly and pulled out a small bottle of lube, easily coating his fingers. “Don't call me that when we're in bed.” Then, with little warning, other than gently spreading the other's butt cheeks apart, he slipped a single digit inside Oikawa. 

  


He felt bad when the other cried out softly because for the first time, he was nervous. “Sorry, shh, I'm sorry it'll get better soon… You're okay, Tooru.” 

  


Oikawa responded with a quick nod, holding out his arms like a child. “Come closer so I can hold you.” There was that whine that Iwaizumi had come to find endearing, pulling him into the taller male's embrace with a soft smile. 

  


“I'm going to add another, okay?” A nod, and another finger was added. He gave Tooru a moment to adjust before he began scissoring, curling his fingers and going deeper in an attempt to ease some of his discomfort. Then Oikawa was twitching and gasping, eyes blown wide in shock. 

  


“H-Hajime! There! Please!” He could have almost laughed at the puppy dog eyes that the model was giving to him, but with his flushed cheeks and soft moans, he was just painfully sexy. Iwaizumi curled his fingers again, adding the last digit and quickly brushing it against the other's prostate. Once he was sure that Oikawa was ready, he pulled out, much to the dismay of his partner. 

  


“Give me a second! Are you rea-!” A warm mouth closed around his dick, Oikawa sucking hard on the taught skin. Hajime hadn't exactly been expecting a blow job, and his legs showed his surprise, threatening to give out from under him. Yet, he couldn't find the words to tell Oikawa to let him go. His mouth worked wonders, tongue sliding along the pulsing vein in his shaft as he deep-throated him, rubbing his head against the back of his throat. 

  


“T-Tooru! Ah, you need to stop… N-now…!” He hissed at the cold air that wrapped around his cold member from the absence of Oikawa's mouth. Part of him wanted to beg the other to come back and finish the job, but he seeing Tooru sprawled on the bed, ready for him, there was no way he would pass up this opportunity. 

  


Iwaizumi positioned himself at Oikawa's entrance, softly kissing him as he pushed in. The other tensed slightly, but it was obvious he was trying to relax. “So tight!” He moaned, shifting his hips slightly. 

  


Oikawa whined softly and moved his hips to meet Iwaizumi's, starting them off at a slow pace as Hajime searched for the brunette’s prostate again. Finally Oikawa's hips spasmed upwards and a loud moan fell from his lips. The shorter male quickened his pace, presser harder against the model, slamming their hips together. He drank in Oikawa's moans, covering them with his lips to feel the subtle vibrations wash over his skin. 

  


Oikawa looked like a god underneath him. A panting mess with a tan hand cupping Iwaizumi's cheek as if he could pull him closer and steal the breath from his lungs. The headboard knocked against the wall in time with his thrusts, and their voices grew louder. A symphony of mind and body.

  


Tooru gripped at the sheets once more, whining and moaning pathetically. Their thrusts were becoming more sporadic, each one craving more and more with every passing second. 

  


“H-Hajime!” Oikawa's back arched off the mattress and he tensed around Iwaizumi, jerking his hips upwards as he came. 

  


Iwaizumi continued to thrust into the younger male, the coil in his stomach tightening and burning until he too was cumming, Oikawa's name leaving his lips in a wheezing gasp. 

  


Hajime gently pulled out and collapsed next to Oikawa, opening his arms so the other could curl into his side with a content sigh. 

  


“Iwa-chan?” A hum in response. “I love you.” Silence. 

  


The words seemed to hang in the air, screaming at him and tearing at his skin. ‘ _ I love you.’ ‘I LOVE you.’ ‘I LOVE YOU.’   _ He wanted to push Oikawa away, tell him he didn't feel the same way, but it felt wrong. Did he feel the same way? Iwaizumi doubted it. It wouldn't work anyways, right? Right?? 

  


“H-Hajime?” He was supposed to answer. He was supposed to say it back. That's what the fear in Oikawa's voice told him, but Iwaizumi had no idea how to reply. What words should he say? 

  


The silence pressed in around them, an extra blanket in the now completely dark room. Time seemed to stand still, but it also seemed to pass faster than it ever had before. “I…” Silence. “I don't know how I feel.” 

  


It was like someone had lowered the thermostat, the temperature suddenly dropped 20 degrees and Oikawa's warmth was gone. “Right, I understand. Sorry.” Hajime felt Tooru slide farther away on the bed, just barely making out his form as he pulled the blankets over his head. 

  


A sense of dread seized Iwaizumi, but he couldn't move. Couldn't speak. How could he let himself love someone he would have to give up the next day? That was too cruel even in his book. No, Oikawa wasn't any more to him than any other man he had been with. 

  


The silence told him otherwise. 

  


When Iwaizumi woke up the next morning, the room felt bare. There was no Oikawa, most of the drawers had been stripped clean of anything. He must have packed already. Hajime sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, slowly letting them fall on a slightly crumpled note. 

  


‘ _ Goodbye, Iwa-chan. Sorry for the inconvenience ~Tooru’  _

  
_ He was gone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops haha one more chapter to go! Oikawa has to leave Tokyo and Iwa is being a butt. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if the sex scene isn't the best, I'm still working on those!! Please leave a comment, subscribe, and bookmark! I also have a short Bokuaka fic out if you guys want to read that!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to publish, I had a lot going on. I really hope you like it!

He was gone, he was actually gone. It shouldn't hurt so much, didn't he say he wouldn't fall for anyone? He wouldn't let anyone make him feel as vulnerable as he had felt when his parents kicked him out? This almost hurt more, because this time it was truly his fault. Iwaizumi wrapped his fist around the note, crumpling it into a ball as if the paper had done him wrong. How could he be so stupid? How could he just let him leave like that? 

Hajime pushed himself out of bed, grabbing his clothes from off the floor and rushed to pull on a shirt. Maybe he just left? What if he was still here? That had him running, taking the stairs two at a time. Panic flared up in his chest, pushing adrenaline through his veins and depriving his lungs of air. “Tooru!? Tooru! Are you here? Toor-” The words fizzled and died in his throat when the barren driveway met his gaze. The concrete where the brunette’s car usually sat, parked, seemed to laugh at him, mocking him with its emptiness. 

“Fuck.” He fumbled in his pockets for his phone, but it wasn't there. He must have left it in the bedroom or the living room, somewhere. Iwaizumi spun around and ran back into the house, glancing over the couch in an attempt to find the device, but it wasn't there. He sprinted back up the stairs and dove at the nightstand, grabbing his phone off the smooth wood. No messages, no calls. What had he expected? Why would Oikawa want to actually call him after last night? 

When did his plane leave again? What terminal did he say he was in? He pressed Oikawa's contact name, frowning sadly at the picture of the smiling model. He really messed up this time. Iwaizumi put the phone up to his ear, desperately willing the brunette to pick up. He wasn't gone already, right? The call rolled into voice mail and a growl ripped through his throat. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some terrible dream. 

Hajime quickly dialed a new number, crossing his fingers that someone would actually answer this time. “Iwaizumi? It's kind of early for you to be calling me, what's up?” 

He could have cried right then and there, but he didn't have time. “Kageyama, I need you to pick me up and drive me to the airport right now. I really fucked up, and I need to catch him before he leaves for his flight.” Silence, probably the raven haired male trying the process what he was saying. 

“I'll be there in a few, meet me outside.” That was it, the call ended and Hajime was left in the silence of the large house once more. It must have felt so lonely for Oikawa, to have such a big house with no one to share it with. Every step echoed as if to scream “YOU'RE ALONE, YOU FUCKED UP AGAIN! HE'S GONE!” He stumbled back down the stairs and to the front door, falling down onto the steps that led inside. 

Maybe he should try calling again? His fingers moved robotically across the screen, calling Oikawa once more. Once again he reached the brunette’s voicemail, and his vision tunneled. How was he supposed to get into the airport? It's not like he had a passport or money. It would take forever to get through security, but he had to try. 

Bright lights suddenly blinded him, pushing away the darkness at the edges of his vision and filling it with spots. “Iwaizumi! Are you… are you okay?” Kageyama was beside him now, dark eyebrows furrowed together in concern. 

“I honestly don't know right now. Thank you for coming here, but we're going to miss his flight if we don't leave soon.” Tobio nodded in understanding and they both ran to the car, flinging their bodies into it. The tires spun with how quickly Kageyama started up, throwing Iwaizumi back against the seat with a thump. 

“When does his flight leave?” The two were both tense, leaning forward as if that would propel them faster through the early morning traffic. 

“I.. I don't actually know.” Hajime admitted softly, digging his fingertips into the sides of his legs. 

“Okay… well what flight is he on? What terminal? Where is he going?” 

“New York, that's all I know.. Ugh I'm sorry, I really should have thought about all of this before I called you. I just.. I can't let him leave.” He buried his face in his hands, pressing his palms against his eyelids, trying to breathe normally. 

“Then we'll head to the terminal with the earliest flight to New York. It's going to be okay, you will get to him in time.” Despite the comforting words that Kageyama was trying to spit out, it was all too forced and they both knew that there was a very good chance they wouldn't make it and Hajime would lose Oikawa forever. The thought made his heart sink into his stomach. Last night really might have been the last time he could hear that childish laugh or that long drawn out whine of Iwa-chan. The nickname, as annoying as it may be, had taken a special place in his heart, just like the model who had suddenly come into his life almost overnight. 

For the first time he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, slowly dipping over his waterline and falling down his cheeks. Was he doing the right thing? Would it hurt more or less if he found Oikawa and told him. Told him everything that had threatened to spill from his lips last night after those three words. Those three words that deserved a much better response than what they received. 

“Hey.. We're, um, we're almost there, so don't cry.” A cold hand found its way to Iwaizumi's shoulder, pale fingers curling around the tan skin underneath. “You'll find him in time.” The soft promise elicited a surge of confidence that Hajime didn't know he had left, but it was enough to stop the steady flow of tears. 

“You're right, of course I will.” Just like that they were pulling into the closest spot they could find, rushing into the airport. The large building was a barrage of noise, people, and flashing lights. Everything seemed to be competing for his attention, but he ignored all of it, rushing to check the flights scheduled to leave for New York. First flight left in… thirty minutes. 

There was no way he was going to be able to buy a ticket, make it through security and find the boarding gate in thirty minutes. He would just have to skip things. “Kageyama, I need to ask you a really big favor.” 

Everything went to hell after that. Security were running around, chasing the raven haired male as he sprinted to the left, someone's bag in tow. He had ripped it out of the hands of a security guard when it had set off the alarm, allowing Hajime enough time to run through the metal detector and to the other side. He still didn't have a ticket, but he had made it past security. 

He tore off to the right, only glancing up when he needed to check the gate numbers. N10, N13, N14, N16!! Iwaizumi pushed aside a group of people, frantically searching for that mop of perfect brown hair and the tall, slim frame that was easy to pick out in a crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. Wrong flight? Or maybe wrong location? What if Oikawa had already left? 

The panic began to build again, threatening to close up his throat. He had to try calling one more time. “This is the final boarding announcement for flight N16 to New York. Final boarding for flight N16 to New York.” 

Iwaizumi pressed Oikawa's contact name with shaky fingers, silently begging, praying to anyone that would listen, that he would pick up this time. 

“What?” The model's voice was far from welcoming, it was laced with hardly contained anger and it sounded rough like he had been crying. 

He didn't realize how dry his throat was and how bad he was panting until he opened his mouth to speak. “What flight? What flight are you on?” 

“N16.. Look I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you with this fake dating deal, but you're free now. I have to go, we're about to leave.” 

“No! No, please don't!” Iwaizumi could hear the desperation in his own voice, forcing it to become shrill and terrified. He was terrified of actually losing the one person who truly made him happy. “Don't leave. Are you on the plane? Get off it, Tooru please.” 

“Goodbye.” 

“No, no, no, wait!!” The line went dead, his only reply the low hum of his cellphone. Just like that? It was all over so quickly, so easily? He could just click a button and push Hajime out of his life? Was it really that easy? 

He dropped his phone back into his pocket and turned around, heading back the way he came. It's not like he could go running onto the plane after Oikawa. Even if he could, the brunette obviously didn't want him there. His teal gaze followed the plane as it pulled out of the gate, heading out to get ready to fly off. Leaving with the only person he loved. 

“Why did you come here..?” That voice, he knew that voice! Iwaizumi spun around so fast he almost fell, but it was worth it. Those chocolate hues seemed to burn into his skin in an attempt to find the answers in his body. 

“I couldn't give you up. Not like that. I made a mistake last night, because I thought if I just ignored it. If I just let myself forget about you, I would be able to go back to who I was before. I could just write you off as another pretty face and continue you living, but I can't. You're not just a pretty face Tooru, you're smart and actually a huge dork. Your smile, your real smile, is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love the way you make dumb nicknames for everyone and obsess over aliens like some cheesy thirteen year old. Last night you told me you loved me and I lied. I lied because I do know how I feel. I've known for a few days now and I've been terrified to accept it because I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't be enough for you. I'm scared that a long distance relationship won't work and I'll be left feeling even more alone than I did before, but I do. I do love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier.” 

Silence. Maybe he shouldn't have opened his mouth? Maybe this was all a bad idea, but he couldn't let Oikawa leave without telling him. Besides, Tooru confessed first, so why wasn't he saying anything? Did he change his mind? No, the tears building up in his eyes said differently. Iwaizumi brushed his finger across the model's cheek, wiping away the stray tears that were escaping. 

“You're an idiot, Hajime..” It took a moment for his mind to recognize that Oikawa was kissing him, those soft pink lips passionately moving against his. He couldn't believe it. He was still scared to lose the man in front of him, but now that he was holding him, now that he had accepted everything, he was willing to fight for him. 

“Let's go home.” He grabbed Oikawa's hand and started to lead him away, only to be tugged back. 

“Is that.. Is that Kageyama?” Slowly his teal hues followed the brunette’s line of vision, only to fall on the dark haired male, panting and pressed against the wall by a security guard. With everything that was going on Iwaizumi had almost forgotten the younger male's diversion. 

“Shit. He stole someone's bag so I could get past security and make it here on time… I guess I really owe him this time, but I have no idea how to get him out of this.” Hajime groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, biting his bottom lip in thought. He couldn't just leave his junior here, not after everything he did for him, but what was he supposed to do? Explain to the officer that Kageyama had only done this because he had asked him so that he could sneak past the guards? He doubted that would go over well with them. 

“Excuse me, officer!” The model slipped his hand out of his and walked over to the obviously angry man, speaking to him in a hushed voice. Iwaizumi was able to catch a few of those mind numbing smiles and then they were walking out of the airport with Kageyama in tow. 

“How the hell did you do that?” The two asked in unison, looking at Oikawa in fascination. 

The only reply they ever got was a cheeky smile and a wink. “It's my little secret, Iwa-chan.” And that's how it stayed. Even years later when Hajime would inquire about that day, it was always kept hushed by his stubborn boyfriend. 

They had worked out how to stay together and not suffer through the hardships of a long distance relationship. Since Iwaizumi didn't actually have a job, he acquired one as Oikawa's personal body guard, meaning that they were together twenty-four-seven. Years later, in the same café that Tooru had suggested that Iwaizumi went along with his lie, the dark haired male gave him a promise ring. 

It wasn't easy and Oikawa was still a child in the way he pouted and grew angry easy, but never once did Hajime regret running after him that morning. 

And he never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that stuck around until the end of this story, and a big thank you to those that commented and left kudos. If you want to read more by me, I have a two part Bokuaka fic I'm working on, so please go check it out! I really hope you enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
